


Confident enough...

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again only sort of, Comeplay, Creampie, Eating out, Established Relationship, FTM, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sort Of, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm Keith, klance, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, while piloting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Shh, you just keep focused on flying.” Lance mumbles as he shuffles closer to Keith’s body. Keith’s instincts immediately tell him to push Lance off when his hands come to rest on his thighs to push his legs apart.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Confident enough...

“We’re heading back now.” Keith says through the com, starting up the engines of the ship.

“Okay, be safe.” Shiro responds and Keith rolls his eyes.

“I got us here through that asteroid field, I can get us back out of it.” Keith states. He rolls his shoulders and relaxes back into his seat more.

“Don’t get cocky.” Shiro says and Keith can hear his sideways smile through his voice. Keith smirks in return.

“Never. I’m out.” He switches off the speaker for his com and prepares the ship for takeoff. Lance steps up to his seat and rests against the back of it, pillowing his head on his arms.

“You’re a liar.” Lance hums.

“No, I’m just a confident pilot.” Keith states as they set off. Lance scoffs and stands up straight again.

“Yeah? How confident?” He asks with a small smirk. Keith looks up at him sceptically.

“Confident enough.” He replies, still side-eyeing the younger. Lance’s smirk widens, and he pushes off from the back of the seat and moves back into the ship. Keith hears him messing around with the supplies they’d just collected but doesn’t think on it too much.

It doesn’t take long for Lance to return, because of course it doesn’t and without a word, he walks around to Keith’s front and drops down to his knees. Keith’s hands grip the control sticks tighter on impulse and without thinking about it, his knees press tighter together.

“Lance-”

“Shh, you just keep focused on flying.” Lance mumbles as he shuffles closer to Keith’s body. Keith’s instincts immediately tell him to push Lance off when his hands come to rest on his thighs to push his legs apart.

“Lance stop. What are you doing?” Keith mutters as he reaches down and tries to push Lance’s hands away.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lance asks, raising an eyebrow. He swats Keith’s hand away and reaches up for Keith’s belt. Keith swallows thickly, his grip on the control handles causing his knuckles to turn white from how tight he holds on.

“Stop.” Keith repeats. Lance rolls his eyes and easily pulls Keith’s belt loose and opens up the front of his pants.

“You don’t really want me to.” Lance hums as he spares a glance up at Keith’s face. Keith stares down at him for a moment before he lifts his gaze again.

“This isn’t one of the lions Lance, it won’t fly itself.” Keith mumbles. Lance rolls his eyes and gets his hands into the sides of Keith’s pants and starts tugging them down.

“You said you were confident in your flying.” Lance reminds him with a smug smile. Keith glares down at him.

“You’re unbelievable.” Keith sighs.

“Tell me to stop and actually mean it, and I will.” Lance states, lifting his gaze again. Keith looks back down at him and asses him for a moment. Lance is still holding onto the waist of his pants, tugging at them slightly to try and get them off. Instead of answering, Keith lifts his hips enough for Lance to be able to continue sliding them off. Lance smirks triumphantly and easily pulls them down far enough to spread Keith’s thighs and get himself between them. Lance hums softly and Keith fidgets slightly now that he’s exposed.

“Look at you, trying to act like you’re not wet for me.” Lance chuckles as he slides his palms up the insides of Keith’s thighs.

“Shut up.” Keith mutters, even though he spreads his legs as far as he can manage in his seat. Lance licks his lips and turns his hand to press his thumb against Keith’s front. Keith bites his bottom lip and holds back from letting out a shaky breath as Lance’s thumb rubs lightly against him.

“God, you’re _really_ wet babe. And you didn’t want me to deal with this?” Lance raises an eyebrow, his smirk still showing true on his face. Keith refuses to answer, keeping his focus on getting them back to the castle in one piece.

Lance turns his wrist further and slowly slides his thumb lower and into Keith’s hole. Keith hisses softly, reaching down to grip Lance’s wrist, holding his hand still. Lance looks up at him and goes to pull his hand back only Keith keeps him still. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Keith mumbles, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip as he shifts himself slightly in his seat, pushing his hips forward a little more before he lets go of Lance’s wrist. He opens his eyes again and focuses on what he’s meant to be doing. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“What was that?” He asks and Keith shakes his head.

“It’s been a while, okay? You can’t just go diving in.” Keith mumbles and Lance huffs out a small laugh.

“Yeah well, that’s not my fault.” He shrugs. Keith glares down at him, but it’s instantly falling away when Lance pushes his thumb in deeper. Keith tips his head back slightly and lets out a small sigh.

“We’ve been busy.” Keith states, trying not to let his voice get too shaky. Lance rolls his eyes again and pulls his thumb back to rub at Keith’s front again, this time with a little more force. Keith moans softly at the pressure, absentmindedly rolling his hips up into Lance’s hand.

“Still not my fault.”

“I never s-said it was.” Keith mutters. Lance pulls his hand back completely, lifting his thumb to suck it into his mouth. Keith sees it in his peripherals but doesn’t let himself actually watch as Lance cleans his slick from his thumb.

“Taste so good Keith.” Lance praises as he pushes himself up on his knees more and rests his hands on Keith’s thighs again. Keith makes a small noise as a result of the praise.

Lance leans down and eagerly licks over Keith’s wet hole. The muscles in Keith’s legs tense up and on impulse, they try to close together but Lance holds them open. Lance hums softly and Keith shivers from the feel of it. Lance pulls back, wetting his lips before he leans in again and sucks Keith into his mouth.

“Lance…” Keith pants, biting the inside of his cheek as he tries not to thrust his hips up into Lance’s face. Lance lifts his gaze and stares up at Keith, even as he refuses to look down at the younger. Lance suckles softly on the swollen organ, his tongue curling around it every so often. Keith whimpers softly. Lance smirks at the sound of it and pulls back, breathing in deeply as soon as his mouth is off Keith’s body.

“You love it when I get my mouth all over your little cock, don’t you?” Lance hums. Keith’s breath hitches and he’s unable to stop his hips from rolling up into nothing. Again, he refuses to answer, but they both know that Lance is right. He leans in again, his breath fanning over Keith’s hole he stops that close to him. It makes Keith fidget. “But we both know what you love more.”

Keith whimpers softly again, his grip so tight on the control handles that it starts to hurt. “Lance…”

“You love it when I fuck you with my tongue, don’t you Keith? You love it when I eat out your pretty wet hole.” Lance hums before he leans in and does just that. Keith moans softly when Lance pushes forward and tilts his head enough to work his tongue inside Keith.

Keith’s toes curl and his legs try to close again, even though they couldn’t with Lance’s head between his thighs. Lance lifts his arms, wrapping them around Keith’s lower back so that he can slide his hips forward more, allowing for a better angle. Keith drops one hand to Lance’s hair, gripping the strands tightly as he pushes Lance’s head harder against his body. He chews his bottom lip, whimpering softly as his eyes roll closed. Lance makes a noise and pulls back from Keith’s body, pushing Keith’s hand away from his hair. Keith complains and drops his gaze to Lance, trying to slow his breathing enough to tell him to keep going.

“If you can’t keep your concentration I’ll have to stop. Eyes on the stars tough guy.” Lance smirks, knowing that his demand is going to be hell for Keith to follow. If there’s one thing that gets Keith worked up to the point of screaming, it’s having his mouth pressed to his body, tongue as deep inside him as it’ll ever go. Keith makes another small noise of complaint, but he does lift his eyes and move his hand back to the control stick. Lance smirks and leans in to kiss over Keith’s swollen front. “Good kitten.”

“Don’t call me that.” Keith grits out. Lance rolls his eyes and leans back in properly, adjusting himself so that he’s more comfortable between Keith’s legs. He doesn’t respond, just leans back in and fucks his tongue back into Keith’s body.

Keith’s moans again and Lance replicates the noise as he starts _really_ eating Keith out. His tongue moves fast, pushing in deep and pulling back almost entirely before he repeats. He tilts his head from side to side slightly every so often, getting all the angles that he can. Keith’s a squirming and whimpering mess in no time. Especially once Lance starts pulling back enough to lick and suck on his front before he goes back to eating Keith out again.

“L-Lance…” Keith moans, trying as hard as he can not to reach out for Lance’s head and force him down harder against his body. Lance hums, lifting his gaze again, smirking to himself as he takes in the sight of Keith losing himself. He pulls back completely, moving his hand to rub his fingers forcefully and quickly over Keith. Keith’s back arches and he cries out.

“You close baby?” Lance asks as he leans back enough to work open the front of his own pants and pull his cock free. Keith whimpers softly and nods, Lance’s fingers still assaulting his front. Lance smirks as he takes his cock in his other hand and starts stroking himself. “Good boy. Scream for me, okay?”

Lance moves his hand away again and leans back in to press his mouth to Keith’s hole. He goes back to eating Keith out, digging his fingers lightly into the soft skin of Keith’s thigh. Keith whimpers again, fidgeting more in his seat as he rolls his hips against Lance’s mouth like his life depended on it. Lance keeps his pace fast and thorough. Keith’s breathing starts to pick up more and he starts almost trashing against his seat as he tries to get that extra stimulation to bring himself over the edge he’s stuck so high on. Lance stares up at him, watching with wide eyes as he jerks himself off faster, his cock leaking pre-come over his hand. He slides his hand up Keith’s body, scraping his nails against Keith’s skin as he pushes his hand under Keith’s shirt and runs his hand up to his chest. He closes his fingers over Keith’s left nipple, pinching and rolling the already hardened nub between his fingers as he sucks Keith’s front into his mouth.

Keith’s back arches further, his head tipping back as his hand falls from the control stick again to grip Lance’s hair as he _screams_. Lance’s eyes roll closed from the sound and he moans against Keith’s hole as Keith comes, the extra rush of slick being caught by Lance’s tongue as he continues to eat Keith out like nothing happened. Keith’s thighs shake and he moans loudly before he collapses back to the seat like a bag of bones. He whimpers and pants, squirming from the overstimulation as Lance licks him clean.

“B-babe…” Keith whimpers softly. Lance groans and pulls back from Keith’s body, his mouth wet with slick, chin coated in it as he pushes himself up onto his feet.

Keith whimpers as Lance grabs hold of his hip and pulls him up slightly to change his position slightly. Keith struggles to keep from yanking on the controls as Lance leans into him, lifting one leg to press his knee against Keith’s thigh. He kisses Keith forcefully as he presses his hips into Keith’s stroking himself hard and fast as his orgasm approaches. Keith’s fingers tangle in Lance’s hair again and he tugs hard on the strands.

Lance pulls back, panting heavily as he drops his gaze, Keith’s following. He moans softly as he comes, shooting his load all over Keith’s hole and front. Keith whimpers softly, dropping his hand from Lance’s hair to run his fingers over himself, rubbing slow circles against his front as Lance’s come covers him. He even slides his fingers down and fingers some of it inside himself. Lance moans softly at the sight, tipping Keith’s head back to kiss him forcefully again. He pulls back all too soon and offers Keith a sly smirk before he steps back, looking Keith over again.

“If you get yourself pregnant, that’s on you.” Lance snorts as he watches Keith continue to slowly finger himself. Keith rolls his eyes and pulls his hand away, reaching out to wipe his fingers on Lance’s pants. “Hey!” Lance complains, unable to move away before Keith gets some of the mess on him.

“You know I can’t.” Keith sighs as he tips his head back onto the back of his seat. He lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. Lance hums and leans back into Keith, cupping his cheeks as he gives him another kiss, this one slower and softer.

“Pity.” Lance hums when he pulls back. Keith thumps him in the arm for it. Lance whines and pulls away completely, rubbing at the spot with a pout. Keith shakes his head and pulls his pants back up into place, awkwardly shuffling around in his seat until he’s as comfortable as he can get with come coating the inside of his underwear.

“At least you didn’t get us killed.” Lance hums as he too adjusts himself and moves off to take his seat. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Would have been your fault.” Keith notes.

“You wouldn’t have minded too much.” Lance chuckles. Keith can’t deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
